I'd love to
by dsha801
Summary: 'They didn't do this' or that's what Lucifer keeps repeating himself.


**A/N: I promised to give something to omano after her exam, so here's a small fic I wrote. Balcifer because she's having Balcifer's feelings~ lately (Sorry for not making Lucifer blush too much; I really tried). Hope you enjoy it, darling!**

* * *

><p><em>He really, <strong>really<strong> wants to pull a cigar ou_t, he thinks for what it must be the tenth time. His fingers twitch slightly and he closes his fits, deciding to put them inside his pockets as he leans against the wall and waits. He looks from the corner of his eyes to the sign that clearly says that smokers aren't allowed and squints at it in principle.

He's pretty sure that Balthazar chose this place to meet only to annoy him. He shouldn't have started kissing him so roughly after those little fights, knowing how much he liked to receive them; since then he does everything he can to annoy Lucifer in some way or another.

"You should stop doing that face, love. You're starting to scare the kids."

Lucifer tips his head to the side and grins lazily when he sees Balthazar's form approaching. He draws from the cool wall and bends over to kiss his lips. Balthazar curls a hand around his waist a pulls him closer, the other around his arm; he squeezes as a greeting before backing away. If Gabriel, Raphael, or even Michael were there, he's sure that the kiss would have lasted longer, would be deeper. Probably a few moans would escape in order to made their friends shift in their seats. But they aren't here, so there's no necessity to put an act.

"Ready?" Balthazar asks as he turns, his hand slowly sliding from his arm to his hand. Lucifer looks at their hands, at how they're beginning to interlace together. He adjusts his grip; Balthazar is warm while he's cold. "Luce?"

Lucifer looks up and frowns at the dark amusement playing in Balthazar's eyes. He rolls his eyes —always managing to look elegant, of course— and then starts walking alongside him, pulling a pack of cigarettes from inside his left pocket. He shakes one stick out and closes his lips around it, doing a fair job with just a hand. He's about to reach for his lighter but Balthazar is already there, moving with a lighter of his own, waiting for Lucifer to lean towards the warm flame.

He looks dubiously at him, but complies, sucking in a long inhale, not saying anything even as the knot he feels inside him twirls in discomfort and excitement. They don't do this, yet he agreed to go on a date with him, doesn't know exactly why though. After a session of mind-blowing sex, they were both sprawled in the bed, panting as they tried to recover their breath but as usual, one moved away. Lucifer was the one then, he sat, and stretched, knowing that he had to go to work in an hour, otherwise, he'd be in for a second round. He doesn't need to explain that, it was their routine; they were fuck-buddies and had been since finding out how compatible they were. It was usual for one of them to stand and leave no harsh feelings behind.

That was why Balthazar words as he put his pants on, managed to crack his usual cool demeanor in surprise.

He turned and Balthazar's pleased grin, sweat covering him like a second bright skin as he turned to the side to look better at Lucifer, shocked him even more. "What?"

Balthazar's smile broadened as he continued nonchalantly, "I said, would you like to go and have lunch with me?"

Lucifer rose an eyebrow because the only place they frequented, that sells food close from their works was the Roadhouse. "As much as I'd like to bang inside a bathroom, I've enough self-preservation to want to be on Ellen's bad side. Sorry, dear."

"I agree with you on that but, as much as I like sex on public, I was talking about just eating lunch, in another place."

Lucifer nails' grasped the soft material of his jeans, lingering for a second there before doing the buttons. He couldn't think in a good remark; no smirk, or easy smile bloomed from him "And I should assume that with that you mean only both of us?"

"Well, you're the only one here, right love?"

His words were teasing, but there was a seriousness in them. Lucifer coughed and turned to search for his shirt as he gave and affirmative, ignoring the tumult in his stomach and the warmth that spread along his cheeks, because Lucifer, most certainly, does not blush.

"Penny for your thoughts?"

Lucifer turns to look at him and draws on his cigarette once more, tapping the ash away, before grinning. "What do you mean?"

"Well, you're all thoughtful and grim while we're walking; it's strange not seeing you all over the buildings."

Lucifer frowns but glances at their surroundings, noticing for the first time the old houses covered with small plants sprouting from the cracks in the buildings. He looks around again, hoping to see the name of the street with such beautiful houses; he had never walked for this place in Detroit. At not finding anything, his eyes land to the figure still walking next to him, lazily playing with their fingers.

He opens his mouth to ask about their whereabouts but that gleam of mischief sparkling in the other's eyes, tells him that he won't find answer in him. He decides to ask another thing, instead. "You assume that I like architecture?"

"Oh, I don't just assume. Besides, it's the plants we're here to watch." Lucifer's eyebrows knit together in a silent question, perhaps a demand. "You love to talk when you're tipsy, love. And I've seen you that way many times before."

Lucifer doesn't say a thing about the statement, merely wonders if Balthazar doesn't think if this is strange? As his words revealed before, they commonly go out to drink, because that's the kind of friends they're. The kind you go out to pubs to meet other friends and hope to fluster by talking filthy. They don't hang out only both of them alone. _Or at least_, he thinks as he looks up at the sun still high in the skin,_ not in the daylight without a couple of beers in their system._

He wonders what Balthazar is thinking to do with this?

His hand twitches involuntarily, making Balthazar's grip tighten around his to pull him out to steal a kiss from him. Many would think twice before touching him with such liberty, but Balthazar just chuckles at his stunned expression and leans again to kiss the small smile that formed in his lips. Lucifer deepens the kiss so Balthazar won't see his flushed cheeks when he retreats. Something tells him he can feel it, though.

Lucifer opens his eyes to find the spot next to him empty; soft noises coming from the kitchen makes him guess where Balthazar is now. He caresses the sheets before gripping them tight between his fingers. Not once has he found out about Balthazar's machinations behind the day they spent together. They walked, went to the restaurant that was quiet and exotic, sat in a table secluded from the view of others, enough to do most of what they wanted without complains; then they went to one of those hidden markets that sell all types of condiments and food that Lucifer always loved to visit. It looked too much of a coincidence for it to be near the restaurant, as it was the flower shop, too. With the roses with a deep shade of red, he hadn't seen before and deserved to be in his apartment.

Though how he was tired of walking all day, and Balthazar's apartment was near, they decided to sleep there instead of going to his; placing the roses inside a pot with enough water inside, before closing the day in the couch, and then in the shower. Perhaps it was a little less frantic and rough than usual, considering the lack of substances inside them, but it was still damn good.

The warm feeling that had settled inside him since yesterday still didn't leave, but the anxiousness that kept growing at the unfamiliarity didn't, either, so it made it was bearable.

Lucifer decides to stand when the noises coming from the kitchen settles more into a hush. He goes to the bathroom first; they didn't manage to much cleaning yesterday when they were both in the shower, after all.

It's about the time Lucifer steps out the shower, that the sound coming from the kitchen is almost gone; just a few clanks of forks against plates. "Breakfast is ready?" he asks aloud as he mops his body dry with a towel.

"Yes, so better bring your rear here before it gets cold."

Lucifer can hear the amusement in Balthazar so he quickly dresses, his stomach feeling empty and ready to devour whatever exquisite plate Balthazar has decided to create with all of what they brought yesterday. The phone rings when he's running a hand through his hair and he hears Balthazar's steps moving towards it. Lucifer takes his time then, so he won't wait too much for him in the table, calming his rush before he opens the door and walks down the hall.

"Alright, but I'll need a number before. Yes, of course," Balthazar answers at the phone. "Wait a minute, I need some paper first."

Lucifer sees as Balthazar fumbles around and decides to go to his study to help him find a pen and paper. It's when he's inside that room that he realizes how natural it was for him to go around Balthazar's apartment, already knowing where all the things were. How normal it's for him to wake and eat with him. It makes the uncertainty and warmth grows. Also annoyance and a bit of jealousy too, because Balthazar is still cool as a leaf while he's starting to panic.

He huffs and moves to the desk to look for a pen and paper, that he's sure are there. When he founds the items, instead of going to Balthazar's, he tilts his head to the side as he sees a couple of books filled with notes and other small papers on top of a table. _Balthazar's doing a research for another book?_ He musses as he opens the thickest of the pile, curious at what the other was looking for.

He blinks in surprise when he sees it's a book filled with restaurant's critics and comments, the types of food they sell and the kind. Some pages are marked and he looks through them, realizing that everyone has at least two of his favorite plates in it. The restaurant they went is also there, some of the food highlighted with notes next to it. He looks into another book about the wonders of Detroit and sees a map inside it, a red line covering the path they took the day before.

There are also pamphlets about where you can find the best roses sellers, some of them with an x in the corner, others, like the one they visited, with crimpled side.

"Lucifer, the food's getting cold."

Lucifer jumps and puts everything in its place, feeling lightheaded and warm all over again. He goes to the kitchen and sees French toast and some kind of pure in front of Balthazar while he serves tea in a cup. He signals a mug that's next to the plate in front of his own. "I served you coffee," he says with a wink and leans forward when Lucifer seats in the chair. Lucifer returns the kiss and when Balthazar draws back, he seems a little surprised, perhaps expecting to see some stunned, confused expression coming from him, not the smirk that's well settled in his features.

Balthazar raises and eyebrow but then chuckles and shakes his head, not prodding at his change of mood. "So what if we do this outing a weekly thing, um?" he asks and Lucifer smirk broadens.

They don't do this, Lucifer knows, but maybe they can try, he thinks as he drinks a sip from his mug. Yes, he's willing to give it a try. So he answers Balthazar with an "I'd love to" and an honest smile.


End file.
